


柑橘之夜

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 算是上一篇【白色是最温暖的颜色】的Alternative Ending，是两人到墨西哥之后的故事，算是满足了自己一直以来对这一对的执念，是he哦～
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Freddy带着满身汽油味到家的时候发现Larry已经歪在沙发上睡着了。他踮着脚走到沙发旁，轻轻推了推Larry。

“以后晚上不要等我了。”Freddy打开Larry的胳膊，把自己裹进了Larry的怀里。

“你就不能辞掉这份该死的工作么？”Larry睡眼朦胧地说到。他调整了下姿势，好把Freddy抱得更舒服些。“你还怕我养不起你吗？”

“不是那么回事，Larry。”Freddy把脸贴在Larry胳膊上磨蹭着——他一点也没变，永远像个幼年哺乳动物一样，喜欢亲密接触，喜欢慵懒地蹭蹭什么东西(尤其是Larry)。“我们已经金盆洗手了，花那笔钱总让我心里不安稳。况且我又不是被你包养的租赁男孩，我不想每天从你口袋里白拿钱。”

“我的钱可不是白给你的，kid。”Larry突然压低了嗓音，凑到Freddy耳朵旁说到。

随后Freddy就感觉到一双手从他的衬衫下摆伸了进去，而且它们抚过自己胸口的动作实在是称不上纯洁。

“嘿！”Freddy轻轻在Larry胳膊上来了一下，脸又红了。“至少等我先洗个澡，我身上全是汽油味。”

“不。”Larry自顾自地解起了Freddy的扣子。“我们多久没做过了？你这该死的工作浪费我们太多时间了，你要是让我再多忍一分钟我可能就会拿枪去爆掉你们经理的头……”

Larry的威胁没能继续下去，因为他的话很快就被两片柔软湿润的嘴唇堵在了喉咙里。Freddy那甜甜的，带着橘子糖味的舌头缓慢地舔过Larry的上颚，在他口腔里肆意挑逗着。

“去卧室？”

“嗯…”

……

这场起源于Freddy加班晚归的性事最终以两人的精疲力尽为告终。Freddy已经累到完全没力气洗澡了，小屁股里夹着没清理干净的精液就睡了过去——这得怪Larry，他不爱用避孕套这种东西，理由是“Freddy又不会怀孕”。

然而第二天早晨Freddy就意识到这场酣畅淋漓的性事带来了比声音嘶哑更严重的后遗症:他发现自己不管穿哪件衣服都遮不住脖子上面的吻痕。

“老天啊，你是故意的对不对？”Freddy抓起一团衣服朝躺在床上的Larry丢过去，然后鼓起腮帮子绝望地坐到了床沿上，“加油站那帮人一定会认为我是被某个小妞搞成这样的，我会成为所有人的笑柄的！”

“那你就告诉他们实话。”Larry靠在床头抽着烟，心满意足地欣赏着Freddy焦急的样子。

“那样我绝对会被墨西哥佬炒鱿鱼的。”

“正合我意。”

“……” 

Freddy决定放弃和Larry在关于他工作的问题上继续争辩。他抓起钥匙忧心忡忡地出了门，完全没有听到身后那句“我今晚去加油站接你”。


	2. Chapter 2

不出所料，Larry的杰作果然让Freddy成为了那天加油站的话题焦点，所有人都“知道”Freddy昨晚搞到了个很“野”的妞儿，这让Freddy窘迫不已，恨不得干脆把自己塞到油箱里去。

而Larry，打着接Freddy下班的旗号，实际上提前两个小时就到了加油站。

“你来干嘛？！”Freddy看到Larry的时候惊得下巴都要掉了，“麻烦告诉我你既不是来跟他们讲实情的也不是来爆我经理的脑袋的。”

“……当然不是。我是来接你回家的。”

“可我还有两个小时才下班呀。”

“没关系，我就在这儿等。”Larry看着Freddy露出了半信半疑的表情，“放心，我保证不会爆掉任何人的脑袋。”

Larry倚在车门上，喝着啤酒欣赏着Freddy在不远处忙忙碌碌的场景。夕阳的余晖落在Freddy身上，让他整个人都被一种橙色的柔光笼罩着。Larry突然觉得他的男孩穿着工作服认真的样子出奇的迷人。

然后Larry就看到一辆奶黄色的雪佛兰驶进了加油站，并且在Freddy负责的加油机前停留了不必要久的时间。驾驶座上是个金发年轻女人，大概也是个美国人。Larry听不清她说了些什么，但他能看到那女人看向Freddy时的眼神和脸上的笑容，以及她递给了Freddy一张纸条。

Larry不用想都猜得到那张纸条上写的是什么。

Freddy哼着曲子去卫生间的时候突然被一双手拽进了旁边的杂物间里，然后他就感觉到自己被人抓着手腕抵到了墙上。他闻到了Larry的味道。

“那女人跟你说了什么？”Larry的声音出奇地严肃。

“什么女人？哪个女人？”Freddy明显还没反应过来。“你抓得我好痛，Larry。”

“刚才那个递给你纸条的女人。”

“Umm……”Freddy歪着头想了一下，“哦…我知道你指的谁了。她问我愿不愿意交个朋友，然后给了我电话号码，让我一定打给她。这女人怎么了？”

“你喜欢她么？”

“谁？那个女人？”Freddy好看的眉毛皱了皱，“怎么可能？！我都不认识她，Larry！”

“那你干嘛要留着她的号码？！”Larry手上的力度又加重了一分。

“我留着它只是因为我没有必要刻意把它丢掉……”Freddy终于有点搞清楚现在的状况了，“老天啊……你是在吃醋么，Larry？吃一个陌生人的醋？”

“……我不知道，kid。” Larry有些颓然地放开了Freddy的手，“我大概只是不太确定……我们从没讨论过这个，我不知道你怎么想的。如果说你跟我上床可以归结为酒精和一时的激情的话，我不知道你放弃一切跟我来墨西哥是为了什么……”

“我没法解释这个，Larry，这很难形容，我也不知道……但有件事我可以确定，那就是我没有放弃一切……”Freddy搂住Larry的脖子，脸埋在他的颈窝里，“因为你就是我的一切啊……”

Larry怔住了。他一向不擅长处理这种场面。许久之后他才轻轻地拍了拍Freddy的后背，“不管怎么样，要是你将来后悔了你一定要告诉我，但如果你瞒着我和别的什么人搞在一起的话，我真的会杀了你……”

“Larry，”Freddy温柔地打断了他，“如果我哪天告诉你我后悔了的话，你就也杀了我吧……”

“……我知道了，kid，我懂了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy在车上眯了一小会儿后发现还没到家的时候终于意识到不对了。

“你带我去哪，Larry？这不是回家的路。”

“不，我们是在回家。”Larry的声音被车窗外强劲的气流淹没了大半。

Freddy能判断出来他们是在野外，因为他们四周一片漆黑，他只能看清车前被车灯照亮的那一小段路。

大概又开了足足一个小时后，Larry才最终把车停了下来。

“再往前走几百米，就是美国境内了。”Larry把Freddy搂到怀里，摸着他的头发说。

“你怀念美国么？”

“不好说。我这辈子都飘忽不定的，没对哪个地方产生过特别的感情。但我还有个在威斯康星州的老妈，她年纪很大了，我甚至不确定她现在是不是还活着。”Larry的声音似乎有些伤感，这是Freddy从来没见过的一面，“你呢，kid？你爸妈或者别的什么家人还在么？”

“我不知道。”Freddy低下头扣起了手指，“我妈是个妓女，我不知道我爸是谁，我猜她也不知道。我十四岁以前都是靠我妈做这行养活的，直到她遇见了一个纽约来的男人，那人说要带她走，然后我就再也没见过她了。”

Larry无比怜爱地看着他怀里的男孩，明白他身上那股谨慎敏感的特质从何而来了。

“kid，我考虑这件事很久了……”Larry缓缓摘下了他小指上的戒指，把它举到了Freddy的面前，“……你愿意跟我结婚么？”

Freddy瞬间睁大了他毛茸茸的眼睛，不敢相信他刚刚听到的话。

“你…你是在求婚么，Larry？”Freddy紧张到声音都在颤抖，“可是…可是我们没办法结婚啊……”

“从法律上来说的话，确实是这样。不过你猜怎么着？去他妈的宪法。”

“Well……”Freddy被Larry的语气逗笑了，“如果是这样的话……那我愿意。没错，Larry，我愿意，我当然愿意和你结婚！”

Freddy羞涩地伸出了手，看Larry笨拙把那枚戒指戴到了他的左手无名指上——那个作为障眼法的铁圈早就不知道被他丢到哪去了。

“我们是不是该喝点酒现在？”Freddy像个小妇人一样依偎在Larry怀里，感到无比的满足。他从来没奢求过这些，因为他不敢从别人身上期待太多，但他真的很高兴Larry这么做了。

“要说在吸引我方面，你可比酒精更胜一筹。”

好吧。这下他们连酒钱也可以省下一笔了。

“Larry？”

“嗯？”

“你能开多快？”

“……我们现在就走。”


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy还是没能坚持到家。他的小屁股在半路上就已经湿透了，疯狂渴望着Larry能对它做点什么。

“停车，Larry。求你了。”Freddy抓住Larry的胳膊，抖得像秋风中的一片落叶。

Larry在就近的motel停了车并以最快的速度给他和他的男孩开好了房间。两个男人在深更半夜开一间房——这在墨西哥绝对会引起别人的注意。不过两人已经顾不得这些了，他们现在有更棘手的事情要处理。

Larry一把把Freddy丢到了床上——他的情况也没比Freddy好到哪去——然后欺身压了上去。Freddy在他身下扭动着，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，身体烫得吓人。

Larry解开Freddy的衬衫，甚至都没精力把它扒下来，只是让它在哪儿敞开着，露出Freddy上下起伏的胸膛。他的手指碾过Freddy粉色的乳尖，然后顺着腰线一路向下，换来男孩一阵敏感的震颤。

“进来…Larry。”

“Of course, sweetie.”

Freddy的后穴因为这个称呼又收紧了一分。

Freddy抱着Larry的后背，光溜溜的双腿夹紧他的腰，闭着眼睛承受着Larry一次次的撞击。他整个人像刚从水里捞出来的一样，汗水打湿了他金色的头发，也打湿了他身下的床单。

“我好爱你…Larry…”Freddy那带着鼻音的，低沉的声线在潮热的空气里嗡嗡震动着，泪水从他颤抖的睫毛上落下来，顺着他的脸颊砸在了Larry的手背上。不断有破碎的呻吟从Freddy的喉咙里溢出来，“fu…fuck me hard…Larry！”

Larry简直想把命都给他的男孩。

一切都结束的时候天已经快亮了，橘色的晨光透过窗帘洒在两人的身体上，像一双温柔的大手包裹着他们。

Freddy蜷在Larry怀里，抓过他的手搭在自己光滑的大腿上。他感觉心脏被一股温暖的液体充满着。他突然想到一个词:妻子。这个想法让他感到有些羞耻，因为，他从不认为自己是个阴柔的男人或者具有女性气质的基佬什么的，即使是和Larry上床之后他也不这么认为。他有他男性的气概和尊严。但是此刻，不知道为什么，他就是没办法停止把自己和那个词联想在一起。

“Larry？”Freddy缓慢摩挲着他无名指上的戒指，鼻子酸酸的。

“怎么了？”

“没事，我只是突然很想给你做早饭。”

“那…回家？”

“好…”

Freddy突然觉得，他的新身份也许还不错。


End file.
